240 - A Good Man Goes To War
A Good Man Goes To War ist die 240. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 32. Staffel. Handlung Es ist schon Monate her, da wurde die gerade schwanger gewordene Amy von kopflosen Mönchen und deren erbarmungslosen Anführerin, Madame Kovarian entführt. Nun hat sie ihre Tochter, Melody, zur Welt gebracht, welche ihr jedoch sofort weggenommen wurde, da sie als Waffe gegen den Doctor eingesetzt werden soll. Aber der Doctor und Rory sammeln eine Reihe von Gefallen ein und bilden so eine Angriffstruppe, um Amy und Melody zu retten. Nur River Song weigert sich, der Aufforderung des Doctors zu folgen, weil sie weiß, dass dies der Tag ist, an dem der Doctor seinen größten Sieg, aber auch seine größte Niederlage erleben wird. Außerdem ist es der Tag, an dem er erfahren wird, wer sie wirklich ist... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *In dieser Episode löst der Doctor einige Gefallen von Freunden ein, die man bisher noch nicht getroffen hat: Vastra und Strax. Der Händler Dorium Maldovar trat zwar schon zuvor in The Pandorica Opens auf. Dass er ein Bekannter des Doctors ist, war dabei aber noch nicht erkennbar. Wie er den Doctor kennen lernte, erfährt man im Comic The Whole Thing's Bananas. *Vastra behauptet, sie hätte Jack the Ripper zur Strecke gebracht. In der zwei Monate zuvor erschienenen Comic-Storie Ripper's Curse ist es der Elfte Doctor, der dem Ripper das Handwerk legt. *Die Cybermen die in dieser Episode auftreten sind die aus Petes Welt. *Es wird erwähnt, der Doctor habe die Atraxi von einem Planeten verjagt (The Eleventh Hour). *Auf Demons Run sind Soldaten der Neuen Kirche stationiert - Vertreter dieser Armee tauchten erstmals in The Time of Angels auf. *Auf Demons Run halten sich ebenfalls Ordensmitglieder der Kopflosen Mönche auf. Dieser Orden wurde in der selben Episode erstmals erwähnt. *Erstmals wird der Päpstliche Großrechner erwähnt. Zu sehen ist er dann erst in The Time of the Doctor. *River berichtet Rory, dass Stevie Wonder auf einem Frostjahrmarkt des Jahres 1814 für sie und den Doctor gespielt hätte. *Auch andere Inkarnationen des Doctors besuchten den Frostjahrmarkt des Jahres 1814: ** der Erste Doctor im Hörspiel Frostfire ** der Zwölfte Doctor in Thin Ice *Beim Angriff auf Demons Run wird der Doctor von einer Fliegerstaffel aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg unterstützt, die bereits in Victory of the Daleks tätig wurde. Außerdem erhält er Unterstützung von Henry Avery und dessen Sohn aus The Curse of the Black Spot, sowie von weiteren Silurianern und Judoon. *Der Doctor vermutet, Amy sei bereits vor ihren Erlebnissen in Amerika ausgetauscht worden. Der Austausch erfolgte demzufolge in den zwei Monaten, in denen die Ponds keinen Kontakt zum Doctor hatten - erwähnt wird dies in The Impossible Astronaut - bevor die Einladung an den Lake Silencio bei den Ponds eintrifft. *Nachdem sie das erste Mal in Silence in the Library auftrat, wird nun die wahre Identität von River Song aufgelöst. *Das Special The Battle of Demons Run: Two Days Later ist ein Sequel zu dieser Episode und erzählt, was mit Vastra, Jenny Flint und Strax nach dem Kampf auf Demons Run geschah. *Zu dieser Episode erschien ein Prequel. *Der Titel der Episode leitet sich vom Namen einer alten Prophezeiung ab: Ein guter Mann zieht in den Krieg, englisch: A good man goes to war. Hinter den Kulissen *Eigentlich sollte der originale (englische) Episodentitel Demons Run heißen, man entschied sich dann jedoch um. Zufälligerweise wählte das Synchronisationsbüro dann Demons Run als Titel der deutschen Version aus. *Das erste Mal in der Seriengeschichte wurde das in den USA immer wieder gebräuchliche Vorgehen einer aufgeteilten Staffel benutzt. So beendete diese Episode die Frühlingshälfte der Staffel und bekam deswegen als Halbstaffelfinale auch eine minimal längere Laufzeit zugeteilt. Die 7. Staffel wurde ebenfalls in zwei Teile unterteilt, sowohl was die Ausstrahlungzeiträume der Folgen angeht, wie auch die Handlung und sogar Charaktere. *Dies ist nicht nur die siebte Folge der Staffel, sondern auch die 777ste Folge der gesamten Serie. Der einzige Grund, weshalb deshalb nicht die ganze Zeit Anspielungen auf die Zahl 7 fallen, ist, dass Moffat und sein Team erst nach den Dreharbeiten davon erfuhren. *Ursprünglich sollten Avery und sein Sohn nicht vorkommen, doch da im Vorfeld, während der Dreharbeiten zu The Curse of the Black Spot, die Episodenreihenfolge geändert wurde, konnte man noch zusätzliche Szenen für die Episode drehen. *Steven Moffat wollte eigentlich Jack Harkness unter den Verbündeten des Doctors haben, leider war John Barrowman aber gerade mit den Dreharbeiten der vierten Torchwood-Staffel beschäftigt. *Erst (bislang) einmal wurde in das Intro das Geräusch der TARDIS aufgenommen. *Mit der Erklärung, dass die TARDIS Gallifreyisch nicht übersetzt, wurde eine alte Fandebatte gelöst, bei der es darum ging, ob der Doctor in seiner Muttersprache spricht oder nicht. en:A Good Man Goes to War (TV story) es:A Good Man Goes to War fr:A Good Man Goes to War (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Judoon) Kategorie:Stories (Sontaraner) Kategorie:Stories (Silurianer) Kategorie:Stories (Amy Pond) Kategorie:Stories (Rory Williams) Kategorie:Stories (River Song) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2011 Kategorie:Stories (Paternoster Gang) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (52. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (Strax) Kategorie:Stories (Vastra) Kategorie:Stories (Jenny Flint)